poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Cowman - The Uddered Avenger/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger. Prologue rock shows up, and cuts to Patrick sitting in his chair, watching TV. SpongeBob soon arrives * SpongeBob: Patrick! Guess what came in the mail today! * Patrick: OH! WHAT! takes out a video tape from his back * SpongeBob: This... gets a closer cut of video tape * Patrick: Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger?! ''Stick It In! slides the video tape into Patrick's TV and presses a button, Everyone immediately goes to Patrick's couch (The movie opens up to a dark night in the city and two bank robbers are coming down the alley) * '''Robber 1:' I told you stealing these empty cash bag with dollar signs would be a sinch. * Robber 2: Yeah. Now, let's get back to the hideout and stuff them with money. (suddenly he was tied up and mysteriously disappeared) * Robber 1: Lenny? Lenny? You're quieter than usual. Where'd you go? (Suddenly a signal with a cow with a mask on appears on the wall) * ???: I'm afraid your friend's a little "tied up". * Robber 1: That light, those horrible puns. It could only mean one thing. * Otis: (as Cowman) That's right punk. It's Cowman. * Pip: (as Ratboy) And Ratboy. (The robber hits Otis with a trash can lid) * Otis: Garbage can lids, my only weakness. (hit with a tin can) Tin can, my only other weakness. (hit with a loaf of bread) Wheat bread, yet another of my weaknesses. * Pip: Cowman, he's getting away. (points to the robber climbing up the roof) * Otis: Not for long, Rat of Rats. Cowsuckers, suckinate! (started to climb the walls) * Woman: (gasps) You're Cowman. * Otis: Please return to your widescreen TV. Wow, that is a widescreen. Look at that picture. It's actually like I'm at the game. * Pip: Focus. * Otis: Yeah, you can focus... * Pip: Focus on the crime! * Otis: Oh right, crime. * Woman: Go get 'em, Cowman. (continued climbing) * Pip: And Ratboy! * Woman: Whatever. (As they made it to the roof, the robber knocks the board between the two buildings. Otis then uses his boots springs to jump across, but he fell then jumps back up but lands in the roof) * Otis: Ow, ow, ow. Oh, that is very painful. * Robber 1: Looks like the tables have turn, Cowman. (pulls out a taser) * Pip: (with a can tied to his back) Jetpack, activate. (punches the robber and knocks away the taser) * Otis: Sayonara, dirtbag. (punches the robber all the way to the clock) Hehe. Looks like he'll be doing some time. * Pip: Hmmm, I don't get it. * Otis: Cause its a big clock. You know, he'll be doing time meaning in prison. * Pip: I'm not following. * Otis: It's a pretty common phr-- forget it. Cowman-- * Pip: And Ratboy-- * Both: AWAY!!! (swings off into the night and some people take pictures)(Credits plays) At the Barnyard/ Guarding the Kernel (At the Barnyard, Otis tells everyone about his and Pip stopping crime) * Otis: So then I said, "Looks like he'll be doing some time." * Pig: I don't get it. * Pip: That's what I said. * Luan: I get it. He was stuck on a clock. * Otis: See? She gets it. * Eeyore: If he was doing time, wouldn't he be in jail? * Otis: Oh, nevermind. The point is our superhero fame is really growing. * Bessie: Earth to superlosers, no one cares. * Peck: Yeah, Otis. You've would've been killed. * Rabbit: Or got captured by one of our enemies. * Freddy: Or got a super-suit rash. * Abby: I think what Otis did was brave and wonderful. * Pig: Yeah, that's because you like him. * Louds Girls: Oooooooooh! * Otis: No she doesn't. Do you? * Peck, Pig, and Freddy: Abby likes Otis! Abby likes Otis! * Abby: Do not! Do not! Do not! Lalalalalalala--- * Otis: Guys, guys, getting off point. This superhero thing might really take off and if you guys joined us as the Justice Brood, we can all do it together. * Sunset Shimmer: Sounds tempting. * Timmy: Yeah. * Pooh: What about the rest of you? (Everyone stood quiet) * Pig: Hey, who wants to clog dance? * Freddy: Ooh, I'm in. * Peck: Sweet. (All three clog danced) * Abby: Otis, I don't know about them, but I love to join you gu--- * Otis: Hold that thought, Abby. Pip, my cow senses are tingling. * Pip: Your what? * Otis: My cow senses. Do you remember I was once bit by an alien cow and became down with bovine superpowers? * Pip: That never happened. * Otis: Nevertheless, my cow sense never lies. * Pip: Hey you're right. The Cow-signal (They saw the Cow-signal) * Otis: We're being summoned. To the cow-cycle..Mooooooooo.(At the Mayor's office) *Mayor: May I have his dance, Madame Stapler. Why Mr. Pencil Cup, aren't you the bold one. (makes them dnace) * Otis: Sorry to interupt your office supply hoedown. Mooo--(hit with the top of a window) ow. * Pip: Moo-ow? No, it just moo. * Otis: I know how to moo it's just I hit my head. * Mayor: Ahem! * Otis: Mr. Mayor, sir, we came as soon as we could. * Mayor: I'm glad to see you, boys. Now here's the deal: I got a job for you fellowers, okay? * Otis: We won't let you down. Cowman and Ratboy, away! * Mayor: Where you going? Do you want to know what it is? * Otis: Uh right. What it is. (whispering to Pip) That's why he's the mayor. * Mayor: Well, as you know, the county fair starts tomorrow. Folks are coming from all over the county to see the fair's main exhibit. (Points to a giant kernel) The Jurassic Corn Kernel (Otis and Pip are amazed) * Otis: That is something. * Pip: What the heck is it? * Mayor: It's a giant prehistoric corn kernel. Perfectly preserved since dinosaur times. It's the only one in the world. * Otis: And you want us to guard it. * Mayor: No, I want you to dress it up, take it dancing. Of course I want you to guard it. Here's the key to the display case. * Otis: This ancient nugget of corny goodness will be safe with us. (whispers) We were never here. (throws a smoke bomb but fails) sorry, I'm still working on the formula for that one. Anyway, Cowman... * Pip: And Ratboy... * Both: AWAY...(fall but realizes they're already on the ground) * Pip: Wow, guarding that corn kernel will be an awesome responsibility. * Otis: Are you kidding, it'll be a cakewalk on Planet Easy. What kind of wacked-out super-loon would bother to steal some old corn kernel? Growth of A Villain (At a plant laboratory) * Familiar male voice: Working with this evil plant guy makes me ill. I don't know why Bowser make us work with him, because he fail to capture Pooh and his lackys around by this called Barnyard. Well this plan, it's going to be different. * Rita Repulsa: Aw, give me a break! Bowser always say that. * Lord Zedd: How would you know?! Him, Bowser Jr. and the Dazzlings have failed their missions too. Well this time Bowser has send us here to complete his plan and we will get that bear and his pals for him, even that talking Cow too! Isn't that right, Merton? * Merton: That's right, and all we had to do is steal the Jurassic Corn Kernel! Only I, Merton Fargleman, twisted botanical genius can harness the power of its prehistoric DNA. And so I shall! (laughs) Greenhouse meeting, everyone. (plant hybirds gather around him) I assume you all recall how my brilliant plant hybrids were rejected at the county fair year after year after year! Exploding-avocado bush, you remember, right? Well, this year I shall use the Jurassic Kernel to create a plant so amazing, so terrifying so capable of bone-crushing mayhem that I, Merton Fargleman, shall finally win the coveted blue ribbon. * Plants: (applaused) * Merton: Why, thank you, you're too kind, really. I'm here all week, try the water. But if my plan is to succeed I must assume a bewildering disguise, like so. (puts on a mustachee and the Plants gasp) my doctor says that evil, gloating laughter excites my angina but I shall laugh just the same. * Goldar: So, where the troops that Bowser had send us? * Familiar voice: Right here! (Then it was the Dazzlings and Dr. Facilier) * Lord Zedd: Oh, my great friends. It's happy to seen you four again. * Aria Blaze: Glad to be working with 3 original villains who once took on the Power Rangers. *'Goldar:' The pleasure is ours. * Dr. Facilier: Now, that we have the gang all together, we will capture our enemies and rule the world. (All the villains laughed) * Merton: (Laughs) Oh, there it is. Meeting Old and New Friends/Big Announcement (Meanwhile, back at the Barnyard) * Timmy: I can't belevie that Otis and Pip are famous superhero now. * Pooh: One mintue they we're stopping Mrs. Beady from revealing Otis and Cosmo's idenity * Piglet: Next their full time superheroes. * Lincoln: Things can't get any better than this. * Familiar Voice: Hi, everybody. * Tigger: Well, what do you know? (Then, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy comes in) * Goofy: It's been a long time, everyone. * Rabbit: Well it's great to see you too. * Lincoln: Wait, you guys know them? * Piglet: Yep, their friends we meet for a long time. * Timmy: Yeah, the help us from throw of Pooh's past adventures. * Pooh: Lincoln, I want you and your sisters to meet our good friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rairty, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. * Mickey: Hey, everybody. * Lincoln: Hi, I'm Lincoln and these are my sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily. * Lucy: You forgot me. (scare Lincoln) * Lincoln: Lucy. I always forget about Lucy. * Lucy: Story of my life. * Spike the Dog: Nice to meet you all. * Leni: Did that just talked? * Timmy: Really? You're in a barn full of talking animals and now you noticed? (Then Otis and Pip comes in) * Otis: Guys, great news. * Pooh: What is it Otis? * Otis: You know how we've always wanted to go to the county fair but we can't because we're talking barn animals? * Abby: Yeah. * Pig: Keep talking. * Freddy: Go on. * Otis: The mayor wants Cowman 'y Ratboy to guard a giant corn rutabaga * Pip: Corn kernel. * Otis: Right- and you guys can all join us as the Justice Brood, huh? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm in. * Freddy: Not interested. * Pig: I find the tights chafing. * Abby: What, come on, fellows. This is our chance to strike fear into the hearts of evil-doers. (moos so loud it anyones everyone) * Otis: Well, I like Abby's and Sunset's spirit. Guys, come on, this'll make us the most famous superheroes in the tri-county area. * Peck: Yeah, I don't know, Otis. Isn't it a little risky going out in public? * Otis: Risky, what's risky? Come on, not as long as we're in our costumes. We can get away with anything. * Wanda: It's sounds to risky. * Human Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. We'll be right by your side. * Timmy: And besides, I hear they're selling funnel cake. (Everyone gets excited) * Otis: Justice Brood, assemble. At the County Fair/The Lost of a Superhero's Trust (The next day, at the County Fair) * Pizza Boy 1#: Step right up. * Pizza Boy 2#: See the awesome corn kernel from beyond the dawn of time. * Mayor: Now hold on a second, I don't remember hiring you boys. * Pizza Boy 1#: You didn't. * Pizza Boy 2#: Yeah, we're from the pizza booth. We just like announcing stuff. * Mrs. Beady: Why can't you grow corn like that, Mr. lump? Mr. only-grows-tiny-corn? * Mr. Beady: What's wrong with tiny corn? Tiny corn makes life a candy land. (The barnyard animals comes in as superheroes as Pooh and his friends watched from behind the crowd) * Otis: There is no need for fear. Cowman is somewhat near. (The crowd gets excited and a woman faints) * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) Nathan, it's those animals from next door pretending to be superheroes again. * Mr. Beady: Sighs Just pretend you're deaf. * Otis: Please stand for our superhero roll call. * Pip: Ratboy! (squeaks) * Pig: Mr. Hamtastic and Skunky. * Peck: Green coughs rooster. (coughs) Sorry give me a minute * Freddy: Paranoid Man. Stop looking at me. Thank you, thank you. * Abby: And I'm cowgirl. (moos loudly but then stopped by Freddy, Peck and Pig) * Otis: Let evil-doers tremble beneath their mommy's housecoats for we are... * Animals: The Justice Brood! * Pooh: Looks like things are going to a good start. * Sci-Twi: And no trouble so far. * Man: Hey, how about an autograph? * Otis: Well, I don't know, that'd mean I'd have ..THIS STACK OF 8x10 GLOSSY PHOTOS. * Pip: All right, step right up, $1 an autograph. Have your money out, let's go, let's go, let's go, no coupons accepted. * Mrs. Beady: You don't fool me, Cowman. You're that rude cow from next door. * Rabbit: Great. It's Mrs. Beady * Otis: Mr. Hamtastic. * Pig: I'm on it. (sprays Beady with the skunk and faints) (Later that day, Otis was still signing autographs.) * Abby: Oh, cowman? Shouldn't we be guarding the jurassic corn kernel? *'Goofy:' Yeah what if someone tries to steal it? * Otis: Relax, guys, it's a piece of corn. And no one's gonna steal corn, mainly because it's corn. Now just sit back--- (Suddenly everyone was distracted by air balloon coming down.) * Merton: Greetings and felicitations. Hi, everybody, hello. * Man: Wow, check out that balloon guy. * Woman: He's even more interesting than cowman. (Everyone started to come towards the balloon) * Otis: Hey, what, where's everybody going? * Pooh: Looks like they're going to the hot air balloon. * Pig: Ok, Big sale, 30 cents a photo. 25 Cents? Ok, Xowman will pay you, just don't leave. * Merton: Hi, everybody (falls down) Why, what have we here? I must have blown off-course and landed in Handsomeburg. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, he's so charming and clean. * Merton: My friends, I am Professor Twineyvines. I travel the world spreading joy with my wondrous botanical creations. (grows 4 sunflowers) Sunflowers ♪♪ Hello, hello, hello ♪♪ (Everyone was amazed) * Lincoln: Your losing the crowd. * Timmy: Do something. * Otis: Hey, folks, remember me? Your old buddy cowman? Say, here's a move that really gets the criminals to tremblin'. Supersonic back-flip, back-tivate. (flips and falls) Uh-uh, pain activated. * Merton: Ok, I think that was awkward for everyone. Say, who wants to see an ice cream tree? (Merton grows giant ice cream trees and the crowd started running over Otis and Pip) * Otis: Oh, oh, oh, my ear. Wow, fame is a fickle mistress. * Pip: Aw, that guy's a total flash in the pan. Remember, you're a superhero. * Leni: Yeah. It's like your friends would betray you for ice cream. * Pig: Make way, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream. * Freddy: Do you have jamocha almond fudge? * Leni: I stand crectory. (Elsewhere, the villains are watching from a distance) * Goldar: The plan is working as plan my Lord. * Lord Zedd: Yes, it won't be long now. * Aria Blaze: (on Radio) The crowd is distracted. Get the kernel! * Merton: Got it. (slowly tip-toed to the kernel) * Abby: Unauthorized access, I gotta warn Cowman. Cowman, that Professor Twineyvines fellow just snuck into the Jurassic Kernel exhibit. * Otis: I knew there was something about that attention hog I didn't like. * Mickey Mouse: You better stop him before it's too late. * Otis: Your right. Cow-skates, activate. (lose control skating there) * Merton: The jurassic corn kernel, at last. Nothing can stop me now. (tries to lift the vase) muscle strain. (tries again) Perspiring. * Otis: You may have saved the price of admission but you just bought yourself a ticket to pain-town. * Merton: Augh, cowman. I, I was just admiring this here kernel thing-y object. * Otis: Were you? Well, that kernel's under my protection. (shows the key) * Merton: It is? Well, you must be a great superhero. (show his teeth) * Otis: "Great" is such a strong word. Although I do have my moments. Oh, like last night, there was this giant watch, right? * Merton: Hey, can I get a picture of you holding the kernel? * Otis: Oh, I don't know-- * Merton: I'll publish it in my Corn-Kernel-Related Newsletter. * Otis: Newsletter, why didn't you say so? * Merton: There you go. (takes pictures) Ok, that's good. * Otis: Ok, should I, are, do you need a different background, is there too much light? * Merton: No, just smile and say "I have been defeated by a super evil intelligence" * Otis: coughs Unconscious. * Merton: The fool. He was no match for my botanical cunning. Now to energize the corn kernel's Prehistoric DNA. And taste the tangy nectar of victory. (used his stick to make the corn grow) (The corn continued to grow) * Piglet: Pip, you got to stop him from growing the corn. * Pip: Quick, throw me. (Lynn picks up Pip and throws him and Merton and Pip bites him) * Merton: Rat bite. (The monster turns back into a kernel) * Otis: You know, I'm beginning to think you're not who you say you are. * Merton: Wait, wait, I can explain. You see, when I was a little boy, I- pollen spores, energize! (Blows some in the heroes faces and takes off running) * Pip: He's getting away with the kernel. * Otis: Not on my watch. To the Cow-mobile, moo. * Tigger: Stop him! (They chased him through the fair causing damage to the fair) * Pip: Hit him with the buttermilk slick. * Otis: (shoots cream at Merton but it hits the crowd instead) Uh, that comes out with club soda. * Merton: Ha, missed me. And I have still got the kernel. * Pip: Try the cow-rockets. (Otis shoots a rocket but it hits a cotton candy stand instead) * Peck: What's going on out there? * Pig: Uh, looks like Otis is destroying the fair. Are you guys gonna finish your fudge ripple? * Pip: He's heading for his balloon. * Otis: He won't get far. Boverang activate! (throws it at Merton but it hits Ferris Wheel) * Merton: What the- runaway ferris wheel, whoa! (Otis chased him on the Ferris Wheel destroy the Park) * Otis: The milk of justice is bitter, evil-doer. * Goofy: He stopped the bad guy. * Pooh: Yeah, he's a hero. * Man: Cowman destroyed the whole fair. (The Crowd becomes angry with him) * Otis: No, wait, guys, listen. I had to chase him, he was turning the jurassic kernel into a horrible monster. * Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah I saw it happen. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah me too. * Pizza Boy 1#: Uh, sorry ladies. But I would have to file that story under "d" for Bogus. * Pizza Boy 2#: Uh,bro. That would be dogus. * Pizza Boy 1#: Oh, right. His story's dogus. * Pizza Boy 2#: Dogus to the Dogus. * Otis: It's not "dogus," he zapped it with a ray and it got all monster-y, and it would've kept growing if we hadn't stopped it. * Lynn: You guys have to bleevie us! * Mrs. Beady: Lies, all lies. Professor Twineyvines is innocent. Cowman's the evil one. (The crowd agrees) * Merton: My dear friends. This priceless corn kernel's not safe with cowman around. So I volunteer to guard it myself. * Mayor: Well, having known you for several minutes, I think that's a great idea. What do you say, folks? (The crowd agrees and shouts his name Twineyvines) * Pig: Twineyvines, twineyvines, twineyvines. * Abby: Pig! * Luan: How'd could sell out your friend like that, bro? * Pig: What, he gave us ice cream. * Mayor: The mob has spoken, hand it over, boys. (The Pizza Boys slowly gives the kernel until) * Otis: Lacto-powers, lact-ivate. (sprays milk making the boys making them slip and the kernel fall into his hands) Cow-mobile, to me. Cowman and ratboy, away. (drives off) * Woman: He stole the kernel. (The crowd is furious) * Man 2#: Hey, let's take out our anger on his stupid sidekicks. * Pig: Uh, they left. * Abby: Yeah, they're long gone. * Timmy: If your look for them, they went to...uh...Cleveland. (The angry mob runs and starts looking for Cowman) * Merton: Cowman took my corn kernel. But I will track him down. And by all that is damp and pasty I will have my vengeance! * Mrs. Beady: I can help you, professor. I know where Cowman lives. And I know who he's friends with. * Merton: (gaps) You do? You must take me there, my good man. * Mrs. Beady: Woman. * Merton: Whatever. To the balloon. * Mrs. Beady: Well, all right, but you behave yourself. I'm a married woman and my husband is very jealous. Nathan! I'm going off with a charismatic stranger in a balloon. * Mr. Beady: Have a nice time. * Mrs. Beady: I think he's attracted to me. He may try to steal me away from you. * Mr. Beady: (chuckles) Then I won't wait up. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, come on. Clearing Cowman's name/ Chase by the angry mob (Back at the barnyard, on TV) * Hilly Burford: How now, breaking news. Cowman, the tri-state's greatest superhero has become a super menace. If sighted, do not attempt to apprehend. Subject is armed and lactating, wow, bad stuff. * Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear. Mercy me too. * Peck: Oh, this is terrible. I can't believe that Otis and Pip have turned to a life of crime. * Bessie: I believe it. As soon as they put those costumes on they think they can get away with anything. * Human Pinkie Pie: Has she always been a stick in the mud? * Eeyore: Yep. * Freddy: Bessy's right. Remember what Otis said just before the fair? Why, I remember it as though it happened just before the fair. * Donald: Because it did happen before the fair. * Otis: (past) Guys, it's just before the fair, and think about it. As long as we're wearing our costumes, we are entirely above the law. echoes * Pig: I didn't want to believe it, but the echoing really convinced me. * Abby: Well, I don't buy it. Otis and pip are heroes. And it's up to the Justice Brood to clear their names. * Pooh: We're with you Abby! Let's clear our friends names. Or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh. Which it is. * Abby: Justice Brood, assemble! (moos loudly and runs off with Pooh and his friends but comes back) * Eeyore: Aren't you guys coming? * Pig: You know, I would, but I'm not going to. * Peck: I'm washing my hair. * Freddy: And I'm drying it. * Leni: I'm busy reading on gossip magazines. * Cosmo: And I allergic to danger. As much as I'm allergic to peaches. Still I love rolling in them. Life's funny that way. * Bessie: You poor, messed-up little child. You're only sticking up for that masked moron 'cause you're sweet on him. *''' Abby:' (Gasps) that's not true. I merely respect him as a crime-fighting individual. 'Freddy' ''♪♪ Abby likes Otis ♪♪ Peck and Pig ♪ Even though he's evil ♪♪ * Sunset Shimmer: Shut up! (Elsewhere) * Otis: Ugh, how could I have been so stupid? I thought being a superhero was all about sopping up glory. I should've realized it's about stopping crazy botanists from mutating prehistoric corn kernels into bloodthirsty monsters. * Pip: It's ok, Otis. So you destroyed the fair and stole a priceless artifact. I'm sure by now everyone forgives you and- angry mob! (The mob comes in with pitchforks, torches, and signs) * Otis: To the cow-mobile. (drives off with Pip) Whew. Hey, maybe they're after someone else. * Pip: Otis, they got wheels. (The mob comes in driving a car) * Otis: Spunky little buggers, let's see 'em handle this. * Pip: Whoa. * (The car turns into a boat and floats in the water) * Otis: (chuckles) I'd like to see the looks on their angry faces. * Pip: Then check your rearview, because they're right behind us. * Otis: What? (The mob comes in with a speedboat and a pyramid * Otis: Ok, now they're just getting annoying. Prepare for take-off. (turns the boat into a plane and takes off) * Pip: Otis, I think you lost 'em. * Otis: Take note, pip. A true superhero is a master of evasive maneuvers. (sees the meter at empty) Wow, evasive maneuvers eat up a lot of gas. (Crash lands into a open field) What do we do? The whole town's turned against us, we can't hide forever. * Pip: We can if we leave the country. My uncle Paco has an alpaca farm in Peru. * Otis: Your Uncle Paco propagates alpacas? Hey, he must have plenty of property. * Pip: And paid a pretty penny, too. * Otis: Oh, when people purchase the alpacas I'll bet he pockets a passel of pesos. * Pip: Uh, yeah, do you want to stay with him or not? * Otis: (here's the mob closing in) Peru, here we come. Capture of the Justice Brood/ Change of Plans (In the air) * Mrs. Beady: Well, here we are.Alone in your gondola. You're probably overcome with passion for me but you are wasting your time. * Merton: Sir, you're confusing me. When do we get to cowman's lair? * Mrs. Beady: Pretty soon, and then you'll get the corn kernel and I'll get to expose cowman as a talking barnyard animal. * Merton: You are wacky, I like that in a hapless pawn. Well, let me know when we get there. (They land at the barnyard) Well, where are we, this is just some stupid farm. * Mrs. Beady: I told you, cowman is a real cow. They're all real animals. And they have crazy kids with them. * Merton: Ok, thanks for slowing me down. Now get out. (They peek through the window and see Pig Freddy, Peck, Cosmo, and Leni) * Mrs. Beady: It's them. It's his little pals, but no Cowman. * Merton: (gasps) It is the Justice Brood. You were right. If Cowman's not here, they at least will lead me to him. Now let's see, I will need my deadly constrictor vines, some exploding avocadoes and a detailed plan outlining how I will capture them. To make this plan, I will need multicolor .. * Beady: Oh, give me that stuff. Keep the balloon running, this'll be quick and dirty. It's go-time, baby! * Merton: What a nice old man. * Pig: Freddy, isn't it a little too early to be dividing up otis's stuff? * Freddy: It helps the healing process. * Leni: I get his music and women disguises. (Suddenly a knocking comes to the door) * Pig: I'll get it. * Mrs. Beady: (With a bale of) Yes, I'm a talking hay bale running for congress and would love to come in and discuss the issues. * Pig: Oh, yes, come in, come in. Let me ask you, what kind of zoning would I need to widen my mud hole? * Mrs. Beady: Oh, that's a very good question. You're all coming with me! * Freddy, Pig, Cosmo, Peck, and Leni: Mrs. Beady!!?!? (makes a run for it) * Mrs. Beady: You can run, but you can't hide. (ties up Peck and Leni) * Peck: Freddy, I'm caught. * Leni: Help us. * Freddy: Hang on, guys, I'll chew your leg off. Just let me get some dipping sauce. (gets tied up followed by Cosmo and Pig) * Pig: Can't... scratch...butt. (Suddenly Pooh, Abby and the others come back) * Abby: Fellows, have you heard any word from---Mrs. Beady!!! * Tigger: It's Mrs. Beady! * Rabbit: And she has our friends. * Tigger: Stop her! * Mrs. Beady: It's that sassy she-cow and her friends. (throws a gernade) * Abby: Lasso attack. (throws her lasso but get tangle in the vines) We gotta find Otis. * Mickey: Let's get out of here. * Abby: (gasps) Professor Twineyvines. * Lincoln: What he doing here? * Lola: I don't know but we don't time to find out. (The heroes drive off to find Otis and Pip) (At the train station) * Otis: Two adults and one corn kernel, please. * Ticket Man: Corn kernel? * Otis: What did I say? I meant baby. Little baby Rico. And this is my freakishly tiny yet human wife, Pip-alina. * Pip: I enjoy gossip. * Abby: Cowman. Ratboy. * Otis: It's Abby and the others. * Piglet: Otis, we have a big problem * Abby: Mrs. Beady has captured Freddy, Peck, and Pig. * Human Rainbow Dash: And she captured Leni and Cosmo * Human Applejack: And she's working with Professor Twineyvines. * Otis: Oh, no, my two most deadly and annoying enemies teamed up against me. But how'd you find us? * Abby: Well, I presumed the pair of you would book passage to Pip's Uncle Paco in Peru where he propagates alpacas. * Pip: She's good. (Suddenly Otis and Abby started to hear something that hurting their ears) Guys, guys, what's wrong? * Merton: Greetings, Uddered Avenger. I am transmitting this on a frequency audible only to cows. Bring the Jurassic corn Kernel to my secret greenhouse on Route 9 just past the Galoshes Emporium or your friends are doom-ed. That is all. * Lori: Who was it? * Otis: It was that farmer creep, Lori. He wants me to bring the Jurassic corn kernel to his hideout. * Pip: Otis, you can't go back into town. The crowd will tear you to pieces. * Luna: And even we did bring the corn and release our friends, he'll probably get rid of you. And us. * Otis: I don't care, our friends need us.And helping those in need is what a superhero does. * Pip: Even if gets torn to pieces. * Otis: Yeah, stop mentioning that. * Rabbit: Well then. We're with you. The fate of our friends, it's in our hands. * Pooh: And shall we will. * Otis: Cowman... * Pip: And Rrrratboy! * Abby: Don't forget Cowgirl (moos loudly again) * Otis: Hey-hey, there's that spirit again, fantastic. Wow, she is not stopping. (Suddenly the screen goes fuzzy) * Patrick: Hey! * SpongeBob: Hehehe! Don't worry! I can fix it! pushes a button, and the tape comes out. It falls, breaking some of the tape Deeae! picks up the tape, gets out some tape and scissors, cuts, tapes, and puts the tape back in the socket Escaping Merton's Grasp/ Getting inside (At Merton's Labaratory) * Pig: I can't believe it. First, Otis turns evil and Beady captures us. * Leni: Can anything else go wrong? * Freddy: Well, I could reach for the toothpaste and accidentally grab the rubber cement and glue my lips together. * Pig: No she said go wrong. * Freddy: Oh, you got me. * Pig: Zing-ba-bing-gah. * Freddy: Laughs touche. * Pig: Whoa, I'm a gunslinger. * Freddy: I walked right into it. * Peck: Guys, focus. Now come on, we're the Justice Brood. If we work together, maybe we can escape. * Cosmo: How do we do that? I dropped my wand over there. * Peck: Freddy, try to free yourself by using your bone-dislocating power. * Freddy: (gasps) That's just crazy enough to work. Must.. dislocate... bones. (smiles out of the vines) * Pig: Ugh, oh, that is one gross super-power. * Cosmo: I think I'm going to be sick * Freddy: I did it. * Leni: Now make a wish to set us free. * Freddy: (tries to reach the wand but can't reach it) This might take a while. (Elsewhere in the canyon) * Abby: I think we're lost. Can someone please look at a map? * Otis: No way, superheroes don't need maps. * Human Fluttershy: Here's one. (acceindenlty lets go of it) * Otis: Can't see, map in my face. * Abby: Look out. (Runs off the ledge and into the ravine) * Otis: Pip, quick, deploy the save-y thing. * Pip: I'm on it. Let's see, sunscreen, uh, parking ticket. Hey, cool, a deck of cards. * Otis: Hey, sweet, we can play go fish. * Luan: Got any coffins? (laughs) Get it. * All: LUAN!!!! * Lincoln: This is no time for jokes. * Abby: Guys, don't worry, I'll save us. (pressed a button and pulls out a parachute) * Otis: Why didn't I think of that? Now, we can gently float down--(crashed) * Abby: Guys, look. * Pip: That must be where Mrs. Beady and Professor Twineyvines are holding our friends. * Abby: And where's he's blackmailed us into bringing him the jurassic kernel so he can transform it into some sort of giant monster. * Otis: Your plot-recapping powers are firing on all cylinders, super-chums. * Donald: How do we get in? * Timmy: I know. Wanda I wish we were inside that lab. (Wanda was about to make the wish but her wand doesn't work) * Lana: What happened? * Wanda: The lab must have a shield blocking my magic. * Otis: Don't worry Wanda. This looks like a job for.....Ratboy. * Pip: Right, uh, how do you figure? * Otis: Well, you know, you're small and stuff so you can pick the lock. * Pip: Sounds dangerous. * Abby: Oh, don't worry, Pip. If you get in trouble, you just croak once like a mud toad and twice like a howler monkey. * Pip: Well, that's like, uh, "wah-kah-kah-kah, " * Abby: More like the back of the throat, like this... (howlers) (Everyone gets angry) * Otis: Ok today would be nice. * Lori: Can you please hurry up? * Pip: Ok, ok, I'm on it. Mm, standard steel lock with titanium tumblers. Piece of cake. (did some work and unlocks the door) * Abby: (gaps) He did it. * Tigger: Way to go Pip. * Pip: And that's what ratboy brings to the party. (suddenly eating by a cabbage) * Abby: No, Pip, like this. (howlers) * Otis: Oh, forget that, help me pry that thing open. (Everyone prys the cabbage open) * Otis: Pip, you're ok. Thank goodness- oh, man, skunk cabbage, PU. * Lola: Man you stink. * Lisa: You smell worse than Lily with a full diaper * Lily: (raspberry) * Pip: (mumbles) * Otis: Uh, Abby, Ratboy's injured and he smells terrible. Get him back to the barnyard and take care of him. * Abby: Otis, wait. Before you face certain doom, I gotta tell you something. * Otis: What is it, Abby? You know how everyone says the reason I believe in you is because I kind of like you? * Otis: Yeah. * Abby: You see the truth is. * Pip: Seriously, what smells, is that me? (Everyone is disgusted) * Otis: The gate, gotta go. * Abby: But I was going to tell you... * Otis: No time, take care of Pip, I'm going in. * Tigger: Wait for us. (Only Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sunset Shimmer, Timmy, and Lincoln went inside) * Lori: Don't worry. We'll figure a way in. * Lincoln: Forget about us. Take care of everyone esle and head back if the others return. * Pooh: We'll be back. * Abby: Don't worry, Pip. I'll protect you with my very-- * Pip: Ok, I get it, I stink. Defeated by your Closest Allies/ New Friends meet New Enemies * Otis: Ok, stay frosty, guys. Danger lurks around every corner, trust nothing. * Timmy: Be on the lookout for anything. * Otis: Hey, free bananas. * Mickey Mouse: Otis, wait! * Otis: (plucks one and it exploded) * Sunset Shimmer: Exploding bananas. Never see those before. * Pooh: Uh guys, I seem to have some small problems. (A door opens and Mrs. Beady and Merton Fargleman comes out) * Merton: Welcome, Cowman and friends. I hope you wiped your feet. Evil lairs don't clean themselves, you know. * Otis: Professor Twineyvines. And Mrs. Beady. * Merton: It's time you learn my true name, Cowman. A name destined to strike fear into the hearts of dozens. Now and forever, I am Merton Fargleman. * Rabbit: Of the Ohio Farglemans? * Merton: No, you're thinking of the Fleagermans. * Otis: Oh. * Merton: And I have teamed up with some of your oldest foes. * Tigger: Oh yeah, like who? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Dr. Faciler: Well, like me Tigger. * Lincoln: Who is that? * Rabbit: That's the Dr. Faciler. * Timmy: He one of the most powerful villains in magic. * Dr. Facilier: More like Shadow Man, because I got friends of the other side. * Lincoln: Friends? What "friends of the other side"? * Dr. Faciler: (Laughs) I hear ya. Allowed me to show you, kid. (The he brings his friends out) (Laughs) Now, these are my friends of the other side! * Lincoln: '''If Lucy was here, she feel right at home * '''Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry Lincoln. We handle this guy before. We can do it again. * Dr. Facilier: Oh, but it's not just me. (The Dazzlings appeared) * Timmy: The Dazzlings! * Adiago Dazzle: So we meet again. * Sonata Dusk: And Hopefully. It's the last. * Donald: First the Shadow Man, then the Dazzlings, what next? * Familiar Voice: Oh, I'm sure you recognized us. (Rita, Lord Zedd and Goldar appears) * Tigger: Good greatus. It's Lord Zedd! * Goofy: And Rita Repulsa! * Donald: And Goldar too! * Goldar: Did you miss us? * Lincoln: You know these guys? * Goofy: We sure do. We faced these guys for ages. * Rabbit: And they're always on our nerves. * Mrs. Beady: You're toast, cowman. With the help of my new gentleman friend and his villainous friends I'll reveal to the world that you're nothing but a talking barnyard animal. * Otis: Great, what'd you guys do, meet in a chat room for friendless nut-bags? * Merton: Hey, I barely know her. We took one balloon ride together, that's it. * Mrs. Beady: Good, don't let him know you're sweet on me. * Merton: I'm not sweet on you- oh, enough frabber-jabber. Hand over the jurassic corn kernel or your friends will suffer a horrible and squishy fate. * Sunset Shimmer: Never. * Lord Zed: Then your friends are doomed. * Otis: I guess you have me right where you want- Exploding Cow Pellet! (Makes a blue smoke screen) * Tigger: Make a break for it! * Sonata Dusk: My eyes! * Merton: Stinging, the itchy throat, the watery eyes, oh. (Mrs. Beady gets tied up in the vines and Merton and the other villains runs through a door) * Otis: Surrender, villains. There's no place on earth you can hide from Cowman. Unless you stay in there. That's apparently a very good hiding place. * Lincoln: Ok. We can't let them get a way with this! * Tigger: After those villains. (Back in the pit) * Peck: Good work, justice brood. Now all we have to do is figure a way out of this den of evil.Good thing I brought these spare costumes in case we're spotted. * Pig: Ooh, can I wear the purple cape? * Peck: Pig, that's Freddy's, he's Paranoid Man. * Leni: He is? * Cosmo: I thought he was the Green Rooster. * Peck: No, I'm the Green Rooster. * Pig: Well, why does he get to be Paranoid Man? * Freddy: Why would you ask, what do you know? * Peck: CAN WE FOCUS PLEASE!?!?!? * Merton: I...got to .. make it... to my balloon. (The heroes pop out of the balloon) * Tigger: Hold it right there Twineyvines * Otis: You're full of hot air, dirt bag. (chuckles) see, because it's a balloon and it operates on the principle of hot air 'cause it rises, and you, it's your balloon. (chuckles] I don't know how I come up with these. * Merton: Enough with the puns, look. * Otis: What? (Merton slowly slips away) * Piglet: He's making a run for it! * Mickey: let's him! (The heroes tackled him and ties him up) * Pig: Guys, look, it's Otis. * Leni: And it's some of our friends. * Pig: And he's beating up that nice professor again. * Freddy: Otis really has become evil. * Cosmo: And now our friends have become evil too. * Peck: Well, their reign of terror ends here. Come on, guys, we've gotta help that poor man. * Timmy: We got him. * Otis: The dark cow and friends has triumphed. (suddenly gets hit with a pot) The dark cow's gonna take a little nap now. (falls down) * Lincoln: Guys, what are you--- (Cosmo wand makes everyone pass out) * Merton: The Justice Brood? * Peck: It's ok, Professor. We knocked out Cowman. * Cosmo: And I knocked out the others. * Merton: You did, I mean, you did, thank you. Cowman and his friends vexed me sorely. * Freddy: But where's Mrs. Beady? She's the one who brought us all here. * Merton: Her? Oh, I've, uh, already defeated her with my brute strength and cunning. * Pig: Wow, you are one talented guy. Hey, got any more ice cream? * Peck: Never mind that. Let's take Cowman and the others and get out of here. * Merton: No-no-no-no, wait. Leave them here. I'll see that poor Cowman and his friends gets the help he so desperately needs. * Pig: You know, he just hasn't been himself lately. * Merton: Oh, don't worry, I'll fix them right up. Well, thanks for saving me, drop by any time. Ta-ta now, bye, don't let the door hit you on the way out. (sealed the door) * Leni: Bye. * Peck: What a sweet guy. If anyone can reform otis and our friends, he can. * Pig: Yeah, maybe kindness, understanding and 30 years in prison is just what he needs. * Freddy: Yeah. * Peck: What a nice thought. Villainous Plot * Donald: Uh where are we? * Pooh: The last thing I remember was that we were knocked out. * Sunset Shimmer: Otis. Otis wake up. * Otis: Uh, no, mommy. No, not a dress, I'm a boy-cow, mom. * All: OTIS!!!! (Otis wakes up screaming) * Merton: Rouse yourself, cowman and friends. It is time to wake up and smell the danger. * Otis: Fargleman. Beady. Shadow Man! Dazzlings! Rita and Zedd! Goldar! Goat? * Goat: Wait, this isn't fourth period Spanish. And you're not Señor Pepe. (runs off) * Otis: What have you done with our friends? * Merton: Oh, I have released them, Cowman. You're the only one I care about. You and, of course, this. (holds the kernerl) Dun, dun, dun. * Otis: You fiend. * Lincoln: You won't get away with this. * Rita: But apparently we already have. * Otis: You won't gloat after you've had a taste of my bove-erang. * Piglet: Uh, Otis? * Otis: (noticed his belt his gone) That apparently are in my other super-pants. * Mrs. Beady: Looking for this, Cowman? * Otis: My utility belt, thanks for finding it. Uh, if I could just grab it back, that would be cool. * Merton: Cowman, you are helpless. Nothing can save you from the horror that is...My multimedia presentation. (The heroes gasps in horror) * Otis: What, no, anything but that. * Merton: (shows slides) This is me in grade school. I had already developed a method of hybridizing potato spuds. The other kids threw them at my head. Skip ahead to prom night. My "hydrandea versatility" put Betty Sue Johnson in intensive care. I never dated again. * Otis: So.. boring...can't...take it. * Timmy: Make it stop! * Merton: This is me losing the blue ribbon at the county fair 10 years ago. This is me losing the blue ribbon the next year. And the next. And the next. And the next. And the next! * Otis: Hey, Professor Mouth-moving, is there a point in our future? * Merton: All my life I have tried to create plants that people would find useful in their daily lives. Acid-spitting ferns. Avocado grenades. Venomous hollyhocks. * Wanda: How would any of those be useful in a normal life? * Merton: (cries) But my genius was never appreciated. * Otis: Oh, did the poor, little baby not get to make his poisonous plants on people? Did I complain when the world didn't appreciate myhand-puppet version of the first thanksgiving? (does hand puppets) * Merton: May I finish? * Otis: Sorry. * Merton: By supercharging the DNA of the Jurassic Corn kernel, with Rita and Zedd powers, I will create the most fearsome hybrid of all and the blue ribbon will be mine. * Otis: That thing could destroy everyone at the fair. * Merton: Yeah, I don't do details. I'm more of a big-picture guy. Well, enjoy being mulched to pieces by my diabolical robo-mulcher. * Sunset Shimmer: You people are insane, * Lord Zed: And for you, Pooh. You and you're friends will come with us to Castle Koppa, to be Bowser's life time guest. * Pooh: Castle Koppa? * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Adiago Dazzle: And once you all locked us, we can finally get that boyfriend of yours to join us. * Merton: Good-bye, cowman. * Dr. Facilier: See you guys, later fools. * Mrs. Beady: But wait. You said I could unmask him. * Merton: Did I? I don't recall. Well, off to the fair. Good day to you, sir. (All the villains left) * Otis: Stay calm, Otis. What would Aqua-guy do? He'd probably contact dolphins. Oh, they'll never get here in time. I better just scream like a frightened, little girl. Screams * Rabbit: What do we do? * Timmy: There's nothing we can do. * Piglet: He's going to get shredded. * Mrs. Beady: Cowman, catch. * Otis: Cow-bomb, away. (throws the bomb and destroyed the mulcher) Mrs. beady, you saved cowman's life, why? * Mrs. Beady: I can't let him take out his broken heart on those innocent people. Oh, why, oh, why was I cursed with these good looks? * Otis: You won't regret this. * Rabbit: Now we have a job to do. * Sunset Shimmer: Oh I made this costume for you Lincoln just in case. * Lincoln: Thanks, Shimmer. (puts on costume) * Tigger: Let's go save the fair post haist! * Familiar Voice: And were with you, guys! (Than it was The Power Rangers) * Pooh: Tommy? * - * - * Lincoln: You know those guys? * Tigger: They're a group of teenagers who were given super power by a friend of ours * Lincoln: Cool! * Sunset Shimmer: This is Tommy, Jason, Adam, Billy, Kimberly and Aisha. * Kimberly: Nice to meet you. * Timmy: We'll then. Let's go save the world! * Rabbit: Right. Lincoln, you, Sunset Shimmer, Timmy, and the Power Rangers head back to the Barnyard and warn the others, while the rest of us will meet you at the fair. * Lincoln: Got it. * Otis: Cowman and heroes away... Moo!!! (Heroes left) * Mrs. Beady: But I'm still going to unmask you. A Big Problem/ Rise of new Justice Brood (At the fair) * Mayor: See, even though the fair's been destroyed we can still have a good time. Anyway, the winner of this year's blue ribbon .. * Merton: Wait, your honor, I have a late entry. My newest plant-y creation. (The crowd started guessing) * Man 1#: Is it a breakdancing fern? * Merton: No. * Woman: Is it a tulip that skis? * Merton: Still no. * Man 2#: Is it a cactus that can write mystery novels and fly fighter jets on weekends? * Merton: Ok, stop guessing. * Man 3#: Wait, I got one more. (Otis drives in) * Otis: Corn, fair, evil, run! (The crowd stood confused) * Mayor: It's Cowman, get him. (The crowd started to surrounded him and make taunts) * Otis: (whispers) Let's not get him. That guy's right. You have to listen to me. * Piglet: This is terrible. * Eeyore: Could be worse. * Mickey: How could it be worse? * Merton: Thank you, citizens. Or should I say "old friends"? (rips off mustache) Ow.. that hurt my lip. * Eeyore: See? (The crowd was shocked) * Merton: Now nothing can stop me from doing this. Rita, Zedd, now! (Rita and Zedd appears and combine thier staffs) * Both: By the power of force and lightning, make our monster grow! (A black cloud turns the kernel into a giant 3 eyed corn monster) * Merton: Behold, the fruit of my genius. Although technically he's not a fruit at all, but a domesticated grain. * Otis: I tried to warn you, he is not professor Twineyvines. He is an insane plant scientist named Merton Fargleman. * Merton: Insane, you say? Why, would an insane person team up with dangerous villains and warp the laws of nature just to win a blue ribbon at the county fair? The answer is yes. * Donald: This is really bad. * Goldar: And it's about to get worse. * Dr. Facilier: Alight, guys. Time to cause some havoc. (whistles and summons the shadows) (The Dazzling turns into their siren forms) Dazzlings Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ahAh-ah-ah-ah-ah Dazzle Welcome to the show Dusk and Aria Blaze Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah Dazzle We're here to let you know Dusk and Aria Blaze Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Dazzle Our time is now Dusk and Aria Blaze Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah Dazzlings Your time is running out Dusk and Aria Blaze ' ''Ah, ah, ah '''Dazzlings Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ahAh-ah-ah-ah-ah... Dazzlings Feel the wave of sound As it crashes down You can't turn away We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay We will be adored Tell us that you want us We won't be ignored It's time for our reward Now you need us Come and heed us Nothing can stop us now * Pooh: Come on guys. Hurry. (Back at the barnyard) * Lola: You feeling better now Pip? * Pip: Thanks for taking care of me, guys. I feel much-(hit by the front door) * Peck: Hi, guys. * Freddy: We're back from being held prisoner. * Pig: I'm starving, what's for lunch? * Abby: Uh, fellows, where's otis? * Wanda: And where's Pooh and the others. * Freddy: We left them with Professor Twineyvines. * Wanda: Oh. WHAT?!?!? * Loud Girls (except Leni): What!?!? * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!?!?! * Abby: You what? * Freddy: WE LEFT THEM WITH PRO--- * Abby: We heard you! I can't believe you left Otis with that insane, evil villain. * Spike the Dog: And let our friends get captured. * Pig: No, no, Otis is the villain. * Cosmo: And out friends turned evil with him. * Peck: Yeah, why do you keep defending Otis? * Freddy: Because Peck, ♪♪ Abby likes otis, abby likes otis ♪♪ (punches through his head) hey, I can see my spleen from here. (Timmy, Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer comes back) * Wanda: Timmy, you're back. * Sci-Twi: Glad your safe Lincoln. * Lynn: But where's everyone else? * Sunset Shimmer: Pooh and the others went to the fair and stop Twineyvines. * Timmy: And the biggest shock, he's teamed up with Facilier, the Dazzlings, Rita Repulsa, Zedd, and Goldar. * - * - * Human Fluttershy: Can't this day get anyworse. (Duke comes running in) * Duke: Guys, guys, on tv. Farmer's house, follow me. * Hilly Burford: (on TV) If you're just tuning in...a giant, man-eating ear of corn is rampaging through the county fair. And in a stunning development, he appears to be taking orders from Professor Twineyvines, A.K.A. Merton Fargleman. And in a related story, he has team up with some of the most dangerous villains ever seen. * Pig: Why is the nice ice cream man attacking the fair? * Leni: And why is he team those creeps? * Abby: Let's see, how can I put this simply? BECAUSE HE'S EVIL!!!! * Pig, Peck, Otis, Leni, and Cosmo: Ooooooohhhhh. * Hilly Burford: Wow, look at the choppers on that sucker. Let's try to get a word with him. Excuse me, Mr. Corn Monster A moment of your time. (the monster grabs him) Hey, put me down. I appear to have made a horrible miscalculation. (gets eaten and the monster breaks the camera) * Peck: Otis was just trying to protect everybody. * Freddy: And we didn't believe him. * Pig: Some friends we are. * Leni: I feel so ashamed. * Abby: Fellows, someone once said that with great cow-power comes great cow-responsiblity. Well, Otis and our friend are in trouble, and we gotta save them. * Pig: We're with you, abby. (Everyone agrees) * Human Rarity: But how we defeat The Dazzlings, Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Shadow Man? * Human Rainbow Dash: What we always do! Save the day! * The Equestria Girls: agree * Human Pinkie Pie: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes! * Human Rarity: Oh, me, too! * Human Rainbow Dash: sighs Enough about our wardrobe! We've got to come up with a plan to defeat them! * Tommy: And we're with you too. * Leni: Who are they? * Lincoln: Oh, these are the Power Rangers. * - * - * - * Lynn: Say, what are you wearing, Lincoln? * Lincoln: Oh, this is a costume that Sunset made me. * Human Rarity: I think I can make your sisters some. * Abby: Justice Brood, assemble. (runs off then comes back) * Timmy: Are you guys coming? * Pig: Oh, you mean now. * Abby: Yeah, now. (Everyone went off to the fair) Epilogue cut with the words the end are shown * Patrick: Hey, what happened? Why are those squiggles on the screen? * SpongeBob: Those are called 'End Credits', Patrick. * Patrick: End credits? But I don't want it to end! * SpongeBob: That's why Neptune gave us the rewind button! Pushes a button * Patrick: Thank you Neptune! (THE END) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes